


Day 6: Meet the Family

by VoidGhost



Series: Peapod McHanzo Week 2k19 [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Meet the Family, Peapod McHanzo Week, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 07:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidGhost/pseuds/VoidGhost
Summary: It's Thanksgiving, and Jesse invites Hanzo over to meet his family.





	Day 6: Meet the Family

**Author's Note:**

> Now, the stories in my 'La Conejita y Lindo' universe will be out of order, cause I can't bother to write chronologically |D  
> So hope you enjoy this! Another little snippet in the universe I introduced a few days ago. 
> 
> hint hint: tomorrow is also in this au ;)
> 
> edit: there will be a christmas fic too! forgot to add that. also, in lieu of new lore, vincent doesn't exist in this universe XD (unless i find some way to implement him lmao)

The first month after meeting Jesse was better than Hanzo had ever thought he could experience. They went on that promised coffee date, even when Hanzo tried to forget the slip of paper with Jesse’s number in his jacket pocket. Jesse still had his number, and didn’t waste time to text him, asking him out to get a coffee while the kids were visiting their grandparents. 

Hanzo was almost tempted to create some excuse, but as he typed some fake reply out, his thumb hovered over send and he hesitated. He found he couldn’t say no. 

The coffee date was a leap of faith. A part of him expected it to go completely wrong; he’d get stood up, or they would have nothing in common, or they’d have a nice time only for Hanzo to never get a text back. 

But it went nicely; despite Hanzo ordering tea rather than coffee, they had some other aspects in common. Videogames as a hobby, they both are new to the area, and they both have the same general taste in sweets, as Hanzo found when he was eyeing the strawberry danish sitting in the shop’s display window. Jesse ordered them two and that might have been the moment Hanzo guaranteed to himself a second date. 

The second was better, the third better still. The third was a semi-formal outing to a restaurant within their respective budgets. It was afterwards that Jesse insisted on walking him home, as neither of them lived too far from each other. Hanzo adamantly refused to allow Jesse inside - he couldn’t remember the last time he cleaned and there was a smell emanating from somewhere he hasn’t found yet - but they lingered outside his building, until Jesse got the nerve to ask for a kiss goodnight. Hanzo agreed. 

The kiss was not long, and hands stayed firmly placed in respectful areas, but it nevertheless left Hanzo breathless with a grin on his face that he couldn’t wipe off for hours. 

They had steadily been growing closer to each other as months passed. It wasn’t long after the third date that they called it official, and only a week after that when Jesse started bringing Hanzo around the kids again (“Don’t like to bring any of the guys I’m seeing ‘round them ‘till it becomes official,” Jesse explained to him once). Aria remembered him and took to him naturally. Mateo was just as bashful as Hanzo last saw him, but it was two months in their relationship that Mateo first hugged his leg in greeting. He still refused to be picked up by anyone but Jesse, but a high five or quick hug was acceptable, and Hanzo was alright with that. 

It was crawling along their third month, Thanksgiving on the horizon, and even if Hanzo doesn’t usually celebrate it, Jesse invited him to his home that day nonetheless. 

It was not coincidental that Jesse explained his family will be there, too. 

“They’re curious about you so I thought it’d be nice to invite y’all over,” Jesse said, leaning against a kitchen counter while Aria and Mateo played out in the living room. “I’ve kept them away this long, but they won’t take my excuses anymore.” He offered a half-chuckle, but appeared apprehensive about Hanzo’s reply. 

“It is fine, Jesse.” Hanzo smiled, reassuring. “Who will be there?”

Jesse brightened before launching into an explanation. “My own Pa, his name is Gabe, and maybe-but-probably-not his on-again, off-again boyfriend named Jack. Gabe adopted me when I was a teen, causin’ trouble in the foster care.” He chuckled to himself. “Also Ana, she’s been a close friend of Gabe’s for a long time and she’s practically a mother to me. Her husband Reinhardt will be joining us. And her daughter, Fareeha, who’s become my kids’ aunt at this point.”

“A big family,” Hanzo commented, almost self-conscious. 

“Not as big as some,” Jesse replied with a chuckle. “How ‘bout you? Any family ‘round here?”

Hanzo visibly stiffened, and Jesse backtracked. “You don’t have to tell me nothin’, sweetheart, I was just asking.”

Hanzo shook his head. It was bound to come out at some point. He took a moment to collect his thoughts, and he loved Jesse for waiting patiently. 

“My parents are business owners in Japan,” Hanzo started simply. “I moved to the states to go to college. My brother followed my footsteps when he became old enough.”

Jesse’s eyebrows shot up. He hasn’t mentioned his brother since they met. “That so?”

“His name is Genji,” Hanzo began. Took a deep breath. And recounted the events that took place earlier in the year. Jesse listened patiently, nodding in understanding, and if Hanzo shed a tear, Jesse’s tight hold on his hand grounded him. 

When he was done, Hanzo’s grip nearly turned Jesse’s knuckles white. He was almost expecting Jesse to leave the room, or worse, kick him out. But instead, Jesse wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him into a hug, pressing a chaste kiss to his temple. 

“I’m so sorry, hon,” Jesse whispered into his neck. “Wish there was something I could do.” 

Hanzo wrapped his arms around Jesse’s middle, squeezing tight. “You have done more than I deserve.” 

Jesse had opened his mouth to retaliate, but that was when Aria came running with a broken toy, crying about how Mateo stepped on it. Jesse knelt and fixed the toy the best he could while Hanzo distracted Aria with questions about her latest drawings magnetized on the fridge. Mateo eventually wandered in, a different toy in hand, most likely searching for his missing sister. Once Jesse fixed the toy, he sent both of them on their way. Before they went to join the kids, Jesse hooked an arm around Hanzo’s waist and pulled him into a sweet, gentle kiss, one that spoke volumes louder than words ever could. 

More would be said later, but for now, Hanzo could accept this. 

He said as much to his therapist, who had been supportive of his new relationship since the moment he mentioned it. Ana encouraged him to open up to Jesse - though Hanzo did not disclose Jesse’s name to her - but to take things at his own pace. Although Hanzo struggled to discern what he deserved and did not deserve, he accepted that Jesse was what he  _ wanted _ . 

On the morning of Thanksgiving, Hanzo arrived early to a house smelling like cinnamon and apples. He was met with Mateo, instantly; he must have heard Hanzo on the steps outside. He gripped a Ken doll in one hand, half-dressed in one of Barbie’s dresses with the back velcro undone. Mateo walked right up to Hanzo, grabbed his hand with his one tiny fist, and lead him to the kitchen. 

Jesse was bent over, looking into the oven, with an apron tied around his waist and his hair held back by a piece of cloth. With oven mitts on each hand, he pulled out a pie tin and set it on the counter, hastily turning on the fan above the stove to dispel the rising steam. He used his teeth to remove one of the gloves before noticing Hanzo in the doorway. 

“Hey sweetheart,” He greeted, tossing both mitts on the counter. “Wanted to get here before the ol’ folks arrive?” 

“I felt like having you to myself for a bit,” Hanzo teased, enjoying the way Jesse’s grin brightened and his cheeks took on a charming red color. “What are you baking?”

“My famous apple pie.” Jesse gestured to the pie tin, and it was indeed an apple pie. The pie crusts criss-crossed over the top and the sliced apples and spices inside made the entire house smell divine. “It’s tradition to make it every year.” 

“It smells amazing,” Hanzo commented, then noticed that the apple pie appeared to be the only food prepared. “Is the pie the main course?” 

Jesse laughed. “No, no. Ana and Reinhardt offered to come by an hour or two before dinner to help cook. They should be here soon.” 

Mateo still lingered, close to Hanzo’s side contentedly, while he struggled to put the dress on Ken’s body fully. Noticing this, Hanzo knelt and tried to help, but Barbie’s dress was meant to fit an entirely different body type. 

“Ken is a bit big for this dress,” He explained to Mateo. “Maybe there’s something else he can wear?” 

Mateo contemplated for a moment, then darted out of the room. Hanzo stood back up and found Jesse closer than before, watching him with a fond smile. 

“Have I ever told you I love it when you’re good to my kids?” Jesse took another step closer, bringing a flour-speckled hand up to brush along Hanzo’s cheek. “‘Cause I do. Makes me proud to see that they like you.” 

Hanzo flushed under the attention. Growing up with cousins younger than himself, it was natural to interact with children. Still, there was an ache in his chest, and he held back from giving into the warm hand on his face. 

“I am not sure I deserve them,” Hanzo admitted, quietly, his eyes focused on the floor behind Jesse. He felt he was already pushing his luck by accepting Jesse in his life, holding out hope to accept the kids as his own felt like a fantasy. In his peripherals, he caught Jesse’s frown. 

“Honey,” Jesse started, with pain in his voice that made Hanzo flinch. He used his hand to tilt Hanzo’s chin, drawing his eyes. “It don’t matter what happened. These kids - I’ve given them all I could, but I couldn’t ever provide them a mom or another dad. Lord knows they don’t need it, but they sure as hell deserve it.” Jesse leaned down to press their foreheads together. “They deserve  _ you _ .” 

He supposed, after what Jesse’s kids have been through, that they more than deserve someone to stand by their father and show loyalty and kindness to them. For him to be that person felt a daunting task, and if said by anyone else Hanzo would have fled at first chance; but Jesse sounded so sincere, so genuine, that Hanzo couldn’t bring himself to argue. 

Maybe this is a chance to redeem himself. 

Instead of answering, Hanzo gripped the edges of Jesse’s apron and tugged him until their chests bumped. Before Jesse could comment, Hanzo tilted his head up to slot their lips together. Jesse answered with a hum, pressing into the kiss, his hands cupping either side of Hanzo’s neck. Hanzo stepped back until he was resting against the counter, his hands inching under the apron to spread across Jesse’s clothed chest. Jesse chuckled, and Hanzo felt it both against his palms and on his lips. 

They were so wrapped up in each other, they didn’t hear the front door open and close, until a startlingly booming voice cried out, “ _ Jesse! _ Where’s this boyfriend you keep talking ah--oh.” 

They sprang apart, guilty, but they were saved from any embarrassment when Aria sprinted through the hallway with Mateo in tow, both practically leaping into the newcomer’s arms. He was a large, burly man, and Hanzo would be intimidated by him if he hadn’t immediately scooped the two children up and spun them around like a carousel. Hanzo assumed Reinhardt. 

There was a second person beside him, and Hanzo made a weak, strangled noise. It was certainly Ana, but not only Jesse’s Ana, but also Hanzo’s therapist Ana. Both the same person, and Hanzo never put the connection together until now. 

She stared back at him, just as surprised, but recovered faster. She smiled pleasantly, giving him a polite wave, before her attention was taken by the children. 

“My, you two have grown since we last saw you,” She said as Reinhardt put the two giggling children down. Ana patted the top of Mateo’s head, who grinned up at her and hugged her leg. 

“Mama Ana!” Aria cried joyfully, nearly toppling her brother as she tugged Ana into a hug. Ana laughed, doing her best to squeeze both children. 

Jesse pulled away from Hanzo’s side to approach them. “A’ight kids, give them some space. We can’t tire them out before they cook anything for us yet.” 

Reinhardt laughed heartily. “Is that all you invited us for?!” 

“‘Course not.” Jesse slung an arm around Hanzo’s waist. “I wanted you two to meet Hanzo. Han, meet Ana and Reinhardt.” 

Reinhardt had a strong grip punctuated with a pat on the back that nearly took the breath from Hanzo’s lungs. 

“It is lovely to see Jesse with someone again,” Reinhardt commented, ignoring Jesse’s sigh. He leaned in, almost conspiratorially, when he said, “But do the kids like you?”

Jesse opened his mouth to reply, but Aria beat him to it. 

“We like Hanzo!” Aria exclaimed, excitedly, and gripped Hanzo’s arm in a hug. “He plays Barbies with me and Matty, and took us for cake and ice cream. I lost my chalk once and he helped me find it!” She grinned up at her grandparents while Hanzo struggled under the scrutinizing gaze Reinhardt held. The solid gaze broke apart as Aria finished, and Reinhardt belted out into a booming laugh. 

“Don’t look so frightened, young man,” Reinhardt said, patting Hanzo roughly on the shoulder a second time. “I’ve heard enough from Jesse to know that you’ll fit in just fine.” 

Hanzo laughed weakly as Aria darted off, chasing Mateo out the doorway and shouting something about her lego house. As Reinhardt began to unload all the food they brought along to cook, Ana approached him. 

“It is lovely to see you, Hanzo.” Ana smiled politely, but did not clue in that they had already knew each other. Hanzo knew well enough about therapists that she was giving him the option to admit it to Jesse. 

“You too, Ana,” Hanzo said, and added, “I did not know you knew Jesse.” 

Jesse, standing by Hanzo’s side, picked up on it. He squinted his eyes and said, “You know each other?”

“I...have been seeing a therapist since the accident,” Hanzo admitted quietly. It still felt odd on his tongue to say it aloud. Luckily he did not need to explain further, as Jesse ‘oh’d in response.

“I knew Ana was a therapist, didn’t know she was yours.” He seemed unbothered by it as he tightened an arm around Hanzo’s waist. “Funny how that happens.” 

“It is,” Ana agreed. She clapped her hands together, suddenly determined. “Now; are you two going to help us cook?”

They were split to different tasks. Reinhardt took over prepping the turkey and roasting it. He put an amalgamation of spices and stock to cook it in, and despite Hanzo’s worried glances, Jesse reassured him that Reinhardt knew what he was doing. So it wasn’t a complete surprise when the smell of cinnamon and apples was replaced by the mouth-watering scent of turkey. 

Ana was in charge of fixing up a sweet potato dessert layered with pecans that smelled almost as heavenly as the apple pie. She assigned him and Jesse on to preparing gravy and potatoes, though with Aria and Mateo frequently coming in the kitchen to visit, Jesse allowed them to help. Aria carried a stool out to the kitchen, decorated with tiny flower stickers, and stood on it while mashing the potatoes. Jesse let Mateo sit on the counter while he ‘taste tested’ the gravy, but the kid had peculiar tastes and often refused to try anything. Reinhardt was frequently distracted by the children, almost allowing the turkey to burn while he fed Mateo a spoonful (or three) of the sweet potatoes. 

Once everything was finished, it was just about the time for the rest of Jesse’s family to arrive. Hanzo had almost forgotten there would be more people, but just as he pulled Aria away from the potatoes to keep her from mashing them into a soup, he heard the front door open and shut, followed by a shouted greeting of, “ _ Auntie’s here! _ ” 

Aria and Mateo instantly disappeared in the doorway, screaming of excitement. There was muffled laughter coming from the hallway, and it was only moments later that a woman appeared, with both children dangling from each bicep. 

Jesse had trouble hiding his grin as he said, “Don’t you dare hurt my kids, ‘Reeha.” 

The woman, presumably Fareeha, gasped with mock hurt. “How dare you think I would, Jess!” 

“Auntie ‘Reeha, come play!” Aria urged as she was put down, pulling insistently at Fareeha’s hand. 

“Let me talk with your Papi for a bit, then we’ll play, ‘kay?” The two nodded in agreement. “Now I heard Mama Ana got you some dolls last weekend, why don’t you get them ready to show me?” Aria gasped in excitement, darting out the room with equal enthusiasm, Mateo right behind her. 

Fareeha approached where Jesse and Hanzo stood, and she wasn’t subtle as she gave Hanzo a once-over. Hanzo was suddenly afraid that the whole evening would be evaluating him as a match for Jesse. 

But his fears were abated as Fareeha smiled in approval, extending a hand. “Fareeha Amari. Guess you’re Hanzo?”

Hanzo took the offered hand. “I am. Pleasant to meet you.” 

Fareeha grinned, and Hanzo found it reminiscent of Jesse’s mischievous smile. “You’re dating quite the looker, Jess.” 

As Hanzo flushed, flattered but surprised, Jesse sighed in regretful expectation. “‘Reeeeee.” 

“I know you described him to me with  _ lots  _ of detail,” Fareeha continued, ignoring Jesse’s indignant cries. “But I’m still surprised.” Then she added, as if realizing Hanzo was still there, “ _ Pleasantly _ surprised.” 

Ana nearly made Hanzo jump by placing a hand on his shoulder. “The kids like him, too.” 

Jesse sounded like he was about to die from embarrassment. “ _ Ana not you too _ .” 

“He’s a keeper,” Fareeha added, before she and Ana shared a laugh. 

Hanzo kept silent this entire exchange, a flustered blush on his face and an awkward half-smile. Jesse kept a tight grip on his hand, and Hanzo wasn’t sure if it was for his own reassurance or Hanzo’s. 

Fareeha clapped him on the shoulder, startling him out of his thoughts. “Sorry, I just like to tease Jess. Really, I’ve heard enough from him to know that you seem like a great guy.” She took a once-over around the kitchen. “Gabe’s not here yet?”

Jesse sighed in relief at the change in topic. “Naw, but he should be on his way. He’s gotta be ‘fashionably late’.” 

“Of course he does.” Fareeha rolled her eyes. 

“In the meantime,” Ana interrupted, opening a cupboard of plates. “We could start setting the table.” 

The dining room had six plain, laced placemats; the other two were thin plastic placemats that featured cartoons. One chair, with the pink Minnie Mouse placemat, had a booster seat. Glass plates were placed at each seat except the one with the booster seat. 

“Matty’s a picky eater,” Jesse explained. “He might eat Ana’s sweet potatoes, but nothin’ else. I’ll probably make some mac n’cheese for ‘im.” 

Hanzo knew Aria liked all kinds of foods, and was surprisingly not at all picky with her vegetables like most kids. But it was Mateo who had the sweet tooth, and Hanzo found they both delighted in the same kinds of sweets - which lead to Hanzo treating Mateo to early desserts a little too often than what was probably healthy. 

They had just set up the kitchen in a buffet style - turkey on top of the oven, potatoes on the counter, vegetables like green beans and carrots in small steaming dishes almost hidden between them, and the apple pie steamed on a cooling rack at the very end - when the front door opened and closed a final time. Hanzo was suddenly hit with dread as the final party guest arrived. 

Gabriel, as Jesse introduced them, was an intimidating man that immediately reminded Hanzo of a soldier. He stood tall, a hood pulled over his head with a beanie tucked underneath, and a glare set so deeply into his features as if it was sculpted there. As they shook hands, Hanzo felt the warning in Gabriel’s almost painful grip. 

“No Jack?” Jesse asked. The tension in Gabriel’s stare did not go unnoticed; Jesse immediately locked his fingers with Hanzo’s, and not-so-subtly kicked at Gabriel’s shin. That had caused a minute smirk to appear, before quickly disappearing into the hard expression again. 

Gabriel sighed. “Not this year.” If it was a sad sigh, Hanzo wouldn’t know; but by Jesse’s frown, he wondered if it was. 

“ _ Belo! _ ” Aria shouted in glee at seeing Gabriel, diving into his arms. Gabriel showed the first genuine smile since he arrived as he picked Aria up and spun her around. Mateo wandered in just afterwards, happily hugging Gabriel, but shook his head when asked if he wanted to spin. 

“You made it just in time, Gabriel,” Ana said, clapping her hands together. “We just got the table set.” 

“Good,” Gabriel said, put into good spirits when surrounded by happy children. “I’m starving.” 

With Jesse and Hanzo leading the buffet line, they filled their plates and piled out into the dining room. Aria was already seated at her place, her empty plate in front of her, happily waiting for someone to help. Mateo was standing nearby, peering over the table to look at his placemat. 

Jesse set his plate down at one of the chairs, and picked up Aria’s plate. “I’ll get ya some turkey, mi conejita.” He kissed the top of her head, then spotted Mateo. “I’ll make Matty some mac n’cheese, too. Just watch ‘em for me for a sec Han, darlin’.” 

Hanzo nodded as Jesse darted back into the kitchen. The job assigned to him was mostly unneeded, as the others carefully picked their spots at the dining table. Hanzo was about to sit down when he felt a tugging on his shirt. 

Mateo stood beside his chair, pointing at it, before raising his arms up towards Hanzo. Hanzo smiled at the boy, before bending and lifting Mateo up into his arms. Mateo leaned his head on Hanzo’s shoulder as Hanzo moved the straps on the booster seat so Mateo could properly sit. He placed the kid down and carefully buckled him in, running a gentle hand through his short hair before taking his own seat next to Jesse’s plate. 

As he sat down, he felt eyes on him. Looking up, Hanzo saw the rest of the table watching him, as if impressed. He felt his face burn as he asked what he did to cause this attention. It mostly came out as a sheepish, “...What?”

Fareeha smiled, leaning her chin on her hand. “Matty doesn’t let just anyone pick him up.” 

“Has to be close family,” Ana agreed, grinning into her mug of tea. 

Reinhardt burst into a booming laugh that made Aria giggle. “Kids have already made you their new father, Hanzo!”

Aria gasped in excitement, nearly dropping the fork she was playing with. “ _ Can he?! _ ” 

As Hanzo struggled to find something to say - he was mostly shocked but also terrified, that he could be expected of so much so suddenly - he caught Gabriel’s amused half-smile, and his fears abated. It felt like approval. 

“What’s all this excitement?” Jesse asked, reentering the dining room with a plate in one hand and a bowl of microwavable mac n’cheese in the other. He set them down in front of each kid and took a seat next to Hanzo. 

“Matty let Hanzo put him in his booster seat,” Fareeha replied, and Jesse turned and grinned immediately in Hanzo’s direction. The intensity of the happiness and adoration in his expression made Hanzo flustered, and he half-hid his face behind his hand. 

Jesse gripped Hanzo’s hand resting on the table, then he brought it to his lips to kiss along Hanzo’s knuckles. Ignoring the cooes and gentle teasing from the rest of the table, Jesse said lowly, “They’ve chosen you, so I hope you plan on sticking ‘round.” 

Hanzo huffed a laugh. He leaned in, placing a chaste kiss to Jesse's cheek, and replied in a whisper, “For as long as you’ll have me.” 

And with Jesse’s bright grin, Fareeha and Ana’s proud smiles, Reinhardt’s thunderous laugh, Gabriel’s approving half-smile, and the kids’ gleeful giggling, Hanzo was sure he couldn’t leave if he tried. 

**Author's Note:**

> Do you enjoy my work and want to support a fic writer?  
> [Buy me a coffee!](%E2%80%9Cko-fi.com/voidghost%E2%80%9D)


End file.
